Classification: The present invention relates to a new Rosa hybrida L. plant.
Varietal denomination: The new plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98Ruimx19xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the Hybrid Tea rose class, which was discovered as a natural branch mutation in a controlled planting of xe2x80x98Ruidustyxe2x80x99, unpatented.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by this new variety which distinguishes it from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware are flowers of attractive purple red color.
Asexual reproduction by propagation by grafting of the new variety as performed in De Kwakel, The Netherlands shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation.
Among other respects, the new variety differs from its parent in flower color, inasmuch as the parent has flowers ranging from orange red to yellow brown pink with cream yellow and purple red spots, whereas the new variety has flowers that are purple red.